Another Chance
by xXAPennyForYourThoughtXx
Summary: Kurosaki Fuyu broke up with Aomine Daiki because she feared that the day would come that she would hate the man that she loves. A year has pass since that day and Kurosaki believes that their paths will never again meet but fate seems to have something else in stored. "I'm not forcing you to go if it's against your will because my purpose of wanting you to be there would be lost.."


"I'm not forcing you to go if it's against your will because my purpose of wanting you to be there would be lost. Just go if you feel like it or if you have nothing to do on your spare time. Dai-chan, he doesn't admit it openly but he really would appreciate seeing you there and he really misses you a lot. He really did and still is regretting causing you that much pain. I'm aware that it doesn't mean much coming from me but I just wanted to let you know that he hasn't been the same since you left."

I recalled the words Momoi Satsuki had told me yesterday. Our encounter yesterday was purely coincidental with neither one knowing what to say to the other, I forgot how long it had been since we last had a conversation with just the two of us. We weren't exactly friends but we were definitely in good terms – good enough to be considered acquaintances. Her exceptional analytical skills contributed to her becoming the manager for Teiko's main team, we secretly called her the team's – brain – though her passion for the sport rivals that of an actual player; she believed that she didn't possess the physical capabilities of being an actual player and I quote: "I know my limitations and being a supporting character is enough."

I only got to know her better when I started dating Aomine Daiki, her childhood friend and at that time – Teikou's ace. Back then he used to be sweet-tempered, childish to a fault and somehow with a hint of child-like innocence, his current behavior and overall attitude now makes it seem like he had made a complete 180.

Just like him, I also started out with street basketball but I was more receptive to the conventional trainings we received in Teiko than he was. I wasn't an ace like he was though and although I liked the flexibility and the sense of freedom that street basketball had to offer, there was something about the tactical play of conventional basketball that I loved.

We were the complete opposite of one another and yet we shared one thing in common – basketball. We always challenged one another at street basketball after practices were over and during the weekends, I guess it was during that time that I found myself falling for him and so did he. However, we only dated till our senior year of middle school because I wanted out of our toxic relationship or rather I couldn't stomach _the person he is turning into_.

He just…stopped being the person that I thought I knew him to be. "The only one – who can beat me, is me" I muttered his sickening words as I watched the tipoff between Seirin and Tou begin. I looked away from the game and fixed my gaze at the spot where Momoi sat, her gaze fixated on the game in front of her but as soon as she sensed my gaze she briefly peeled her eyes away from the game and stared directly at me.

She looked stunned for a moment almost as if she couldn't believe her eyes but later mouthed the words 'thank you' and returned her concentration to the game. "Kurosaki-cchi, is that really you?" Kise Ryouta bounced at the very sight of me, I flashed him smile as he gave me a hug, that's when I noticed that he wasn't alone and that trailing behind him were his teammates. "I haven't seen you since like: forever! Where have you been hiding all this time? What school are you studying in? Are you still playing basketball? Oh! Did you know that Aomine-cchi's opponent is Kuroko-cchi's team? Let's cheer for Kuroko-cchi together! Ah, but you probably came to cheer for Aomine-cchi, right?"

This is just typical of Kise, bombarding me with one question after another and like always I find myself at a loss on which question to answer first but I chose to answer his last question first like I always did before. "I'm not really sure why I'm here." I admitted turning my attention once again at the game that had just ended, so far in the first quarter it ended in a tie but I'm certain that this is all part of Momoi's prediction and whatever Seirin has in stored is bound not to work on the second quarter – she probably already saw right through their plays, the only thing that would hold her back is Aomine's willingness to cooperate. "I met Momoi by chance yesterday and she took that chance to ask me to watch today's match. I was so certain that I wouldn't come today, let alone be anywhere near this place. Momoi also told me about the promise Kuroko had made with her and in all honesty whatever promise Kuroko has made, has nothing to do with me…besides there's just no point of me being here anyway…is what I'd like to say to myself and yet, look where I am now, stupidly watching this game and actually expecting Kuroko to win. I must really look pathetic, huh Kise?" I laughed at myself but Kise knew I wasn't expecting him to respond.

"If I really had to come up with an answer then maybe I'm here out of guilt…because I left him when he probably believed that I wouldn't, no matter how hard it got – I'd never leave him and that I'd be that ally that would always remain by his side." I paused. "I never really wanted to leave him…I didn't want to turn my back at him because I didn't want to do the exact same thing others did but he was never the same after _that match_. I know people in our team saw me as someone who was tough for challenging Aomine one-on-one in street basketball, and it's no secret that I always lost against him, he would continue playing with me because it was fun but after that incident where all his opponents just gave up… _the fun was gone_ and believe me, _losing against him is way better than him not even trying_ , not to mention him not showing up was twice as good." I laughed dejectedly turning my face away from Kise's gaze, preventing him from seeing what has become of me. I wasn't going to cry or breakdown in front of him, especially not here. "Truthfully speaking, sometimes I get days where I don't even care about him, and on other days I just feel like a complete idiot for giving up when maybe I should have tried harder in exerting more patience towards him."

"I won't lie to you and say that Aomine-cchi was okay after you left him, because everyone in the team knew how much you meant to him. So if anyone tells you that he was okay after you left that's probably the biggest lie you will ever hear from somebody – even if that somebody is Aomine-cchi." Kise chuckled as he patted me on the head, a habit he had before whenever he found me sulking in a corner or whenever I was feeling down. He was never really good at comforting people with words so he always used actions to make up for it, but the Kise right now is no longer the same Kise I knew, he knew exactly what to say and what to do. "Do you remember that time he threw a ball at the back of my head after I hugged you from behind? You scolded him pretty harshly after that, that's why I would never forget that day and although he would just pull me away from you whilst glaring daggers at me – every time I would do it again, but you know what? Right after you would leave he would always throw a ball at my head while saying: 'Stay away from Fuyu'. So it was only natural that when you left – he turned for the worse and I'm sure you know what I mean." He shot me an apologetic smile.

"That being said no one can really blame Kurosaki for leaving him, correct? Not even Momoi blamed her because he did physically hurt her once." We both turned our heads to see Midorima Shinatarou approaching us with his team right behind him; their teams staying a good distance away from us but I am certain that they could still overhear our conversation.

I cringed at Midorima's words. He of all people should know how much discomfort his words caused me. "Yeah, he physically hurt her _once_ and he never did it again. Geez Midorima-cchi, you were there when Momoi-cchi scolded him and you saw how much he regretted what he did, also haven't we all agreed never to talk about that incident again." Kise couldn't contain his anger but only to be perplexed at how calm Midorima was at his outburst, however I knew why he remained calm and I didn't like what he is going to say next. "That's right once but with a permanent effect on her. Have you ever asked yourself this: Why didn't Kurosaki's name ever surfaced in the name of women's basketball after she got injured? She was an exceptional shooting guard and like you had the natural instinct of a point guard. She's quite an asset if you ask me, so why hasn't her name resurface since then?" Noticing that Kise didn't understand where Midorima is going with his line of thought, he elaborated for him. "Kise because of what Aomine did, Kurosaki can no longer play basketball like how she used to or how she normally did before."

Kise looked at me with complete disbelief and I could only muster a wry smile. "Please don't make it seem like my injury is something permanent Midorima. Listen Kise, rather than me being physically incapable, it's more of – psychological." I explained lowering my gaze to the ground. "Besides the both of you don't need to be too nice since I'm more at fault than he is. Aomine was the one that injured me but I'm the one that made it worst, I insisted on playing despite the warning Momoi gave me…if I continue to play then the price will be my wrist and that's exactly what happened – I feel like, it's more of: negligence on my part rather than it being completely his fault."

I watched as Aomine stopped Kuroko's pass, he seemed to be saying something unpleasant to Kuroko but I couldn't really make out the words he said, but one thing is clear – _he isn't even trying_ , I clicked my tongue in irritation. I turned to my heel and was about to storm off when Midorima held me in place. His grip was firm yet gentle, making sure that I stayed in place with as little pain as possible. I shot him a glare, questioning why he stopped me from storming off. "Are you leaving or are you running away?" There was something in the way he said it that irked me and I am certain that it got not only Kise but also the people around us curious.

"It's funny how you're able to make both statements sound exactly the same." I glared at him not even hiding the contempt and sarcasm in my words. Kise remained in silent shock as he watched the silent confrontation Midorima and I had. "I'm neither leaving nor am I running away, I'm just going out to get some fresh air. So unless you want to accompany me, I suggest you unhand me right now." I pulled my arm away from his clutches and began walking away from the both of them.

I knew Midorima did not want to appear like he was testing me and I knew he meant no ill-will but I hated that he opened one scar after the other, as if he cannot see the amount of pain it brought back, to say that it was like adding salt to an open wound is an understatement. Midorima…what he did was more like having him stab me with a knife then mercilessly grinding it, maximizing the pain that I already felt. _"You're letting your talent go to waste!"_ I recalled the anger that filled Midorima's eyes when I told him that I would be quitting basketball, as a fellow shooting guard, it must have been painful for him to hear me say those words.

He stormed off shortly after…but he didn't need to mention – _that incident –_ again. Lashing out on Midorima like that was probably completely childish of me since the real reason why I wanted to storm off WAS because I wanted to run away. I got scared that the moment _that incident_ was mentioned, the memories and the pain I felt on that day came rushing back.

" _Daiki! Let go of me!" I exclaimed trying to escape from his clutches; he held my wrist tightly that it is starting to hurt. This…This isn't the Daiki I know. He would never hurt me like this._

" _Do you even understand how I feel right now? Do you understand what it feels like to be in that court when all your opponents had given up trying – trying to win?" He lashed out tightening his grip on my wrist, all I could only wince in pain. "You don't, okay? You haven't even won against me, not even once so don't tell me what I should do or not do because I'm sure that no matter how much practice you do, you will never be able to beat me. You want to know why? Because there's no one who could beat me but me"_

 _It really hurts, someone…anyone please help me! "Aomine, what on earth are you doing? Let go of her!"_

"I guess… he was right, I really didn't know how he felt that time." I walked out of the stadium and sat at the steps just outside the glass doors. I hated the cold since I had really low resistance to it, that's why fall and winter the seasons I dread the most because of the drop in temperature. I become a shivering mess but right now the cold environment didn't bother me as much as it used to. I allowed the cool breeze to calm me down, I wasn't even sure if that reason I trembled is due to the memory of how Aomine injured me or if the cold environment was to blame. "Talking about it could take a load of your shoulders." I turned around to see Kise approaching me with a warm smile on his face, he casually sat beside me and handed me a can of hot coffee.

I thanked him briefly. "I believe that his phrase – The only one, who could beat me, is me – is something I hate hearing the most. I first heard it on the day he injured me and it scares me to imagine what would have happened if Midorima hadn't shown up." I placed a hand at the back of my neck to try to calm my nerves. "The next day…I had a match although I was benched by the Coach and Momoi, our team wasn't doing well and had I not stepped in the court, we would have lost. I forced Momoi to let me play even if it was just two quarters and I'd even let her choose which quarter it'll be. To say she had a choice would be a lie because I threatened her that if she wouldn't put me on the court then I would never forgive her as long as I lived."

Kise remained silent as if encouraging me to continue. "Eventually, she let me play on the second and fourth quarter of the game. Truthfully speaking, my wrist could only handle one quarter…anymore and it would have been pushing it to the limit, but I didn't care and I didn't need Momoi to tell me that because I wasn't even in for too long in the fourth quarter when I felt something was wrong with my wrist. Being an individual that possess the stubborn trait – I ignored it and persisted in playing. I remember the face Momoi made after I told her to tighten the tape she placed around my wrist, she cringed because she knew that it was the only way to keep my shots steady but…the pain in return was just – excruciating." I paused as I took in a deep breath then released a sigh, I laughed but Kise probably knew that it was just a bluff to hide how I really felt. "I think this is one of the reasons why Midorima hates me so much. As a fellow shooting guard he probably understood that I pushed myself too much and as a result: I lost the ability to shoot again. I've undergone surgery and am currently in the rehabilitation process but…I don't think I can play basketball like how I used to, just merely touching the ball scares me. I can't help remember all the pain I've felt, it's like I said Kise, it's more of a psychological damage than physical."

"I don't think Midorima-cchi hates you." Kise chuckled in understanding but I flashed him a confused look. "Midorima-cchi doesn't openly admit it because he's busy being a big tsundere, but he cares a lot about you Kurosaki-cchi. I can't really stand being alone with Midorima-cchi and I find it really hard to understand him, but you don't seem to have any troubles understanding him and you completely understand what he really meant behind his words or actions."

"However, I can't really speak for Aomine-cchi and I actually hope that you two could finally talk things over. I hope you give him the chance to know about your injury because I think he has no knowledge about it and even if Momoi-cchi knows about the injury, she would probably keep quiet about it because she would want you to be the one to let him know." He explained as he got to his feet, stretching his hand outward for me. "Also can you trust in Kuroko-cchi on this one? I'm sure out of all of us Generation of Miracles, he's the only one who can get Aomine-cchi to realize something but not just because he made the promise to Momoi-cchi, but more of because he really is the only who can do it."

I accompanied Kise back in the stadium, when we got back Midorima filled us in on the things that happened while we were away. I watched as the game turned into a one on one battle between Aomine and the Seirin's number 10. "Ace vs ace battle" I murmured catching both Midorima and Kise's attention but they didn't say a word. I watched both players not giving in to the other, when one scores a point, the other makes sure to get it back.

"He… _looks like he's having fun._ " I couldn't help voice out as I watched Aomine take another shot his eyes shined in delight. Ever since that day, I knew that Aomine always wished for someone strong to appear and take him head on and not run away like the rest did. I also understood that this is also what the rest of the Generation of Miracles wanted, hence why they decided to split and go their separate ways, so that they could test who is truly the strongest.

" _C'mon Fuyumi, just one more round. Okay?" Daiki stretched his hand out in front of me; I pouted as I stared at his hand then shifted my gaze to look into his dark blue eyes. I swear this guy doesn't understand the concept of – rest. "I promise it'll be the last and I'll treat you to some crepes later." He bribed, noticing my hesitation he couldn't help but grin knowing that he won this argument._

" _Fine but only because you look like you're having so much fun." I grab hold of his hand and he pulled me up with ease._

" _So, no more cr-" I placed my index finger on his lips to silence what he had to say. "I do love seeing you have fun playing basketball with me, but I also love crepes and since you promised – this and that are two separate issues." I stuck my tongue out to which he chuckled at my childish behavior._

"Kurosaki-cchi, are you okay!? Why are you crying?" Kise stood in front of me, concern filled his eyes. Midorima who had his eyes fixated on the game frantically glanced over his shoulder, and for the first time, I saw him stiffen losing his composure and at a loss for words. The rest of their teammates couldn't help but peel their eyes away from the game and glance at our direction.

I didn't even realize I was crying till Kise pointed it out. "It's nothing. Something just got caught in my eyes, don't mind it." I wiped my tears away but the more I wiped them away, the more fell and it became harder for me to conceal the truth that I was crying.

"How much longer will you put up that front?" Midorima scolded me as he regained his composure. "I wouldn't mind if you would use that façade with Akashi, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi or even with me, but at least stop pretending in front of Kise because unlike us, this idiot actually defended you till the end against those who badmouthed you when you left."

"Midorima-cchi, that's enough. I can forgive the other things you've said today but telling Kurosaki-cchi _this_ is something I will never forgive." Kise shot Midorima a glare and his tone had a hint of irritation but I knew Midorima wouldn't be swayed by it.

"Kise…what is he talking about?" I wanted it to at least not seem like I demanded the answer from him but I knew the urgency on my tone – gave it away. "What on earth is Midorima talking about?" I pulled at his jersey jacket urging him to speak but he looked away, clearly refusing to answer.

Kise grew silent and I wasn't used to him being like this. "Kise." Midorima's stern voice made Kise look at him but the look on his eyes told Midorima that he wasn't going to conform. "I understand you sentiments as to why you don't want her to know, but she has every right to know. How long do you plan to keep her at the dark like this? I personally don't mind since I have little conscience but how about you? Can your consci-"

"Argh! I get it already!" Kise exclaimed grabbing a fistful of his hair in irritation. Midorima's words must have hit home for Kise to lose his cool like this, there are not many people capable of doing this to Kise and although I knew Midorima was one of those few – he never really pushed any of Kise's buttons and now I understand why…Midorima just didn't have any reason to do so.

"When you broke up with Aomine-cchi…rumors of him being an abusive boyfriend surfaced and since everyone feared Aomine-cchi that was the only rumor regarding him. Most of them chose to target you instead especially since you were almost always never showing up on the court or at school." I could see the pain in Kise's eyes as he spoke. "They didn't even know you or Aomine-cchi in a personal level to judge the both of like that…to make rumors like that just so that they could have something to gossip about is really – disgusting." I watched as Kise's eyes shifted its attention from the ground to Midorima, there was something in the way he looked at Midorima that made me feel uneasy. Midorima simply nodded and Kise took a deep breath before speaking. "Rumors like: you were beaten too badly that's why you suddenly disappeared from school or they knew you would eventually give up leaving the…" He paused in hesitation.

"Go on." I encouraged making Kise look away. "…the _monster_ with nothing." Monster? How could they call Aomine that? "But I don't think I deserve to be labeled as someone who defended you Kurosaki-cchi…because like the rest I pretended to not hear the awful things they were saying about you or Aomine-cchi, that's why I think Midorima-cchi's declaration is baseless-"

"I would consider it baseless had you ignored the major rumors about her." Midorima interrupted then straightened his glasses as he concentrated all his attention on me. I couldn't help but flinch at his demeanor. "When Kise heard the rumor about: _how you would eventually give up, leaving the monster with nothing_ – he finally snapped, to the point he got into a fist fight with group consisting of five individuals."

I gasped as I shifted my gaze to Kise but he avoided looking me in the eyes. "Ki-"

"I just didn't…I didn't like how they made it seem like _Aomine-cchi never loved you_ , because he really did." He exclaimed then released a faint chuckle. "Not to mention, they didn't even know you guys well enough to judge you like that. _Kurosaki-cchi never meant to leave Aomine-cchi_ , you probably just wanted to leave while you still love him rather than leaving him when you harbor nothing but hate for him. You loved him so much that, that's how you always wanted it to be when you remember him…you wanted the memories you have with Aomine-cchi to be something you look back with a smile, _and not with regret or sadness_. Leaving him was never an easy thing for you to do!"

Someone…understood?

"Oi, Kurosaki are you okay?" Midorima looked completely flustered.

Someone finally…someone finally understood what I really felt.

"K-Kurosaki-cchi, is my assumption wrong!?" Kise panicked. "I'll apologize…please don't cry."

"Kise…you're fate has been sealed" Kise turned his attention to Midorima then shot his attention to the direction Midorima had his gaze fixated on and completely turned white. I tried wiping my tears away but the more I did the more fell, the sense of relief I got from just having one person understand forced all my pent up emotions to come out.

I turned my head to the direction they were looking at and I saw Aomine glaring at our direction. "K-Kurosaki-cchi please save me, I feel like Aomine-cchi completely misunderstood everything." I heard what Kise said but I was at a loss for words when right after shooting Kise a glare, Aomine he looked at me with eyes full of concern.

"What did that look mean?" I asked myself as I waited at the lobby with Kise and Midorima, their team went to grab something to drink. Kise hasn't stopped whining at Midorima ever since Aomine shot him a glare. _Leaving him was never an easy thing for you to do!_ "Kise." I called catching his attention rather quickly, I wonder if it was the tone I used?

"Thank you…for understanding me." I flashed him a sincere smile as tears began to fall. "I didn't cry earlier because you were wrong, I cried because finally I found someone who understood why I left. Everything you said were all correct…because I love Aomine so much, I got scared that the day would come that I would hate him. That being said, this is the reason I chose to be indifferent because that way the pain I feel from leaving him behind would somehow numb itself. If I constantly remind myself that this was for the best, that somehow I would end up convincing myself that – that is the truth." I covered my eyes with the palms for my hand, trying to control the tears that just wouldn't stop falling.

"Kurosaki-san wouldn't lying to yourself like that be more painful?" Gentle but firm hands pulled my hands away from my faces and the first thing I saw was Kuroko's gentle smile. "To tell you the truth, when I heard those rumors about you, I knew exactly why you broke up with Aomine-kun…I just never had the chance to speak with you."

"Kuro-chan, you don't have to worry about something trivial like no one understanding your intentions for leaving Dai-chan, because _we_ understood you perfectly." Appearing behind Kuroko was Momoi. Kuroko moved aside to allow Momoi to entrap me in her breathtaking hugs. "Everyone who knew you well understood why you broke up with him, especially Mido-chan, he just has his own and unique way of showing it." Momoi giggled and I glanced at Midorima over Momoi's shoulder and he looked away rather frantically.

"Geez, you're such a tsundere." I laughed amidst my tears.

"Ah! I forgot." Momoi pulled me away from her and gave her full attention to Kise. "Ki-chan gomen! I got so caught up with comforting Kuro-chan that I forgot to tell you to run."

Kise paled and froze in place. "R-run?"

"That's right, Dai-chan was so furious when he saw Kuro-chan crying after something you said." Momoi seemed to be unfazed at the fact that Kise was practically trembling in fear. "Oh, look. Speak of the devil."

We all looked at the direction Momoi pointed at and Aomine looked visibly pissed, his eyes looking at no but Kise. "Kise!" He practically growled Kise's name, sending Kaijo's ace running to my direction and using me as a human shield. _How manly…_ "Aomine-cchi, please let me explain." Kise cried refusing to step away from me knowing full well Aomine isn't doing anything because I was his shield.

" _You_ …how many times do I have to say it till you finally understand?" Aomine growled, the hostility being released by Aomine caused Kise to flinch that he couldn't help but hug my arm in the process. " _Stay away from Fuyu!_ " He exclaimed as he threw a basketball at Kise's face rather accurately.

Upon impact Kise let of my arm and fell on the ground. "Hey! You didn't need to throw a ball on his face like that!" I frowned as I immediately scolded Aomine causing him to flinch; the hostility he was releasing disappeared as I shot him a glare for what he did with Kise. "You say that to Kise but what about you!? How many times do I have to tell you that aiming to throw a ball at someone's head isn't okay? I kept telling you before that: before you do something violent like that out of impulse you should think about how the other party would feel, but just like always he never listened and just do whatever you please." Catching my breath I shot him one final glare before tending to Kise.

"Kise are you okay? What am I talking about, obviously you aren't okay. Sorry that was stupid for me to ask." Although I was genuinely fretting over him, Kise just flashed me a knowing smile before mouthing the words: "See just like how I told you."

 _Do you remember that time he threw a ball at the back of my head after I hugged you from behind? You scolded him pretty harshly after that, that's why I would never forget that day and although he would just pull me away from you whilst glaring daggers at me – every time I would do it again, but you know what? Right after you would leave he would always throw a ball at my head while saying: 'Stay away from Fuyu'._

"Y-you…" I couldn't believe that Kise planned all of this just to show me the truth behind his words. "But why go this far?" I asked in a whisper.

"Why?" Kise titled his head to one side before grinning like an idiot. He got to his feet and helped me up in the process, flashing me a smile that I couldn't decipher the meaning. "Probably because Aomine-cchi noticed something that the others and Kurosaki-cchi never noticed since way back." The grin never left his face even when he glanced over his shoulder to send Aomine a knowing look. I watched as Aomine stared at Kise with discomfort while the rest of us stood there in confusion.

"And that is?"

"That I secretly had romantic feelings towards Kurosaki-cchi." Kise kissed me on the cheeks before taking a hug step back, completely evading Aomine's grasps. "I thought I hid it perfectly at that time but Aomine-cchi saw right through me."

"Kise…you." Aomine looked like he wanted to say something but he looked really conflicted in saying it.

"Aomine-cchi, is this really the time to be considerate towards my feelings?" Kise mused flashing him arrogant grin. "I know I assured you before that I wouldn't cause you any trouble, hence why I hid my feelings all those years but that was only because you two were dating and I refuse to be the reason why it breaks. _However, I'm not going to be generous this time around_. I refuse to sit here keeping my end of the bargain when in reality there is nothing holding me back from asking Kurosaki-cchi to go out with me instead." Aomine flinched at Kise's words. "Aomine-cchi, don't you think you're being unfair? Thinking that because I made a promise and because it's you that I wouldn't do anything, no matter how long it will take for you to muster the courage to talk to her? I value our friendship but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sit here and do nothing. If you continue to take your sweet time like that, I might just really take Kurosaki-cchi away from you."

I suppose that was the last straw for Aomine because after what Kise said he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away, but unlike before where he held me rather harshly, this time he held me too gently as if afraid that I would break under his grip.

I followed Aomine without any protest since I was partly afraid of him, he lost his cool once and I honestly don't ever what to see him that way again. He was really terrifying and it felt like he was a completely different person. "This should be far enough." I heard him say as he slowed his pace until he finally reached a complete halt.

"Uhm-"

"Sorry, I know you have a lot of things you want to ask or say to me but please listen to what I have to say first." I nodded my head in response. "I heard from Midorima about the condition of your wrist...and I'm really sorry. I also know that you feel a little apprehensive with me apologizing but…if I hadn't given you that injury than you wouldn't have to go through that much pain."

Midorima told Aomine about my wrist? If I think about it only two people knew how serious my wrist injury is and those were: Momoi and Midorima. I knew that Kise was right when he said that Momoi won't tell Aomine because she believes that it would be best to hear it from the person themselves, but I guess Midorima is someone who gets straight to the point – he probably told Aomine on the exact same day I told him I would quit basketball.

"He…also told me that you would be quitting basketball, not because you weren't physically well to play but more like you've developed some kind of trauma." _That stupid tsundere carrot_ really told him everything! I can't believe him! "I know it would be selfish of me to ask this of you, but please don't quit basketball. Your smile was at its brightest when you were playing and it didn't even matter whether you won or not, just being able to play was enough for you. I'm sorry I lashed out on you that day, the guilt I felt when Satsuki made me remember the look you had on your face broke my heart. I don't ever want to see that kind of expression on your face and I don't want your last memory of basketball to be painful."

"Also…" My eyes widened in shock as Aomine dropped to his knees, his hands gripping my hands and I could feel him trembling. "I heard everything you said earlier to Kise and the others. I heard it all…as well as your true reason for leaving me. I'll be very honest with you, when you left me I was a complete mess and I still, I know I'm not someone you can be proud of but I'm not telling you to love the: me now, but give me a chance to turn thing to like how it used. I know it's too much for me to ask for another chance, but I can't just let you slip away from me without even trying to fix the mess I made. Please go out with me!"

"Enough. Aomine please let go of me." He flinched and I could feel his grip on my hand tighten before he let go. I cupped his face and made him face me, so that I could look him in the eyes to tell him how I really felt. "You…were you really paying attention to everything we said? We can't turn time back, and change what has already happened but we can still change the future. You don't need to change for me the way he are now is fine. I don't know why you are so wary of Kise but I can assure you that I'm always thinking about you, that there's just no space for another man." I smiled.

"So…you would give me another chance?"

"Yeah but it's going to be your last one. Don't go wast-"

"Thank you Fuyu! I promise I would never waste this chance you gave me." He immediately got to his feet and spun me around with childish grin plastered all over his face. "I don't care about the lost I had against Kuroko and Kagami anymore, because right now I'm the happiest guy on earth!"

I flushed at his weird way of showing his affection. "I love you too, but please don't cause Momoi anymore problems, okay? Also please start practicing seriously and try not to bully Sakurai-kun too often. Ah!" I managed to stop when I found myself already scolding him like I did during middle school.

"Go on, you just don't know how much I miss this part of you."

 **Extra End…**

 **Kise POV**

"Ki-chan, are you sure you're okay with letting Dai-chan have her?" Momoi-cchi asked me as we waited for them to come back.

"Yeah, it's fine." I smiled as I looked at the night sky. "I'm not some idiot that can't see that the girl he loves won't ever look at his direction. I knew a long time ago that Kurosaki-cchi is meant for Aomine-cchi and that there just wasn't any space for me in her heart. Even when I told Aomine-cchi I no longer had feelings for Kurosaki-cchi he was still on his guard whenever I was around her."

"Ki-chan."

"Aomine-cchi couldn't see the sincerity behind my words because he was afraid of losing Kurosaki-cchi the most, and had I really been selfish, I wouldn't be doing all this for Aomine-cchi and I would have already stolen Kurosaki-cchi from him, falling in love with someone like Kurosaki-cchi isn't really that hard. If this was the: me from before – I wouldn't mind being the replacement." I immediately flashed Momoi-cchi a genuine smile. "Thinking about it now, I find it stupid to even think that being a replacement was fine. Right now, what I want is to find a girl that can love me the way Kurosaki-cchi love Aomine-cchi – I refuse to be second best!"

"I never knew that Kise-kun was this amiable."

"I can't believe the day would come that I would actually agree with you Kuroko."

"Come to think of it, I was thinking the exact same thing."

"I just said something really cool, why can't you guys praise me instead!? You guys are just trying to tease me, right? Right!?"


End file.
